Finding Hope
by Abandonedwolfe
Summary: Hopes parents have died and he has moved to a new town with a new school, but will it be welcoming when he finds out how serious his bully dosen't like him, and can he trust these new friends that become so willing to help him in such a short time?
1. Chapter 1 Hopes Transfer

**Disclaimer I do not own any names within this story they belong to Square Enix. This is also my first Fanfiction so any reviews will be appriciated.**

Chapter 1 Hopes transfer

"Hey look it's the kid with the silver hair."

That's when they tripped me. The short-haired blond kid in a trench coat, and his black-haired friend.

"Watch where your stepping wuss!"

"Sorry I was just leaving." I said nervously.

"Oh no you wern't" said the black-haired guy.

"Your the new transfer student arn't you silver head?" The blond insulted.

"Hahahaha good one seifer. Y'know you could be a comedian."

"Do I look like I am joking?"

"Sorry, hey where is Fujin today? I haven't seen her today y'know?"

"She was sick, but anyway we will deal with him alone."

Just then two guys came our direction. One was blond and also had a trench coat. The other was brown-haired, and had a black jacket.

"Hey seifer, picking on the new kid ahuh? Not even the end of the week, and you need to be put in your place." Said the other blond

"Ahh man seifer what do we do?"

"Shut up and stay calm!"

"Hey you ok kid?" The taller blond asked.

I just skook my head scared about my current situation of being pinned to the locker.

"Don't worry we'll get ya. Now Tidus!"

Just then an athletic looking kid snatched me away quickly as the other two delt with my new bullies.

"Hey let's get you to the nurse just to be sure your ok."

That is how I met them.

* * *

I transfered to this school after my parents died. I was walking home late, and someone broke in looking for any valuables.

He shot my parents, and when the police got there it was to late. After that I transfered to a school called Zanarkand High School. I also live with Yuna, basically a sister to me.

"There you go. You should watch out for those two." The nurse said as she bandaged my back.

"You got a preatty bad cut on your back from that little encounter."

Ma'am what is going to be done to seifer and Raijin?" asked Tidus.

"They will probably get OSS or something, but considering it's day one and a new student Cid will not be happy at all"

"Thank you" I said as I started to leave.

"I will notify your parents." The nurse offered.

"No, it will be fine I can when I get home." I argued.

"Standard procedure I'm afraid."

"Please just this once."

"Care to tell me why?"

"My parents are..." I hesitated

"Your parents are what?"

"They arn't home now."

"Ok very well."

"Thanks!" said Tidus as I left, and he ran to a car.

* * *

I started to walk home, and then heard a car drive up and stop. It was Squall, Tidus, and Snow. Tidus told me who the other two were on the way to the nurses.

"Need a lift?" Snow asked.

"Sure." I said as I got in.

"Where you headed?" he asked

"The apartments on the other side of town."

"Hey that's right by my place."

"You could drop us off on your way then." stated Tidus.

"You bet Tidus, and I could even pick you up if you needed."

"Well isn't that handy. Anyway those two are just trouble, and you won't have to worry for a bit. You won't see them at school for a week or so." said Squall.

"That long?" Tidus just stared into amazement.

"Yea it was the whole beating up on a new student dea;."

We stopped and Squall got out, and Tidus jumped up front.

"See you tomorrow!" Tidus and Snow Shouted.

"Yeah." Squall said bluntly.

We starded driving off again.

"Hey Hope, I have to ask you something about earlier in the nurses office." Tidus said

"What's that Tidus?

Well you said your parents wern't home. What do they do for a jobs?"

That's when it hit me. I started to get teary-eyed.

"Nothing" I said sharpley, and Tidus kind of flinched.

"So then they are home? But you told the nurs-"

"They are dead!" I yelled and started to cry.

Then Tidus was silent, even the whole car turned off the radio, which had been on the whole time.

"Tidus this is your stop."

"Alright later." and he left.

"Come on up here Hope."

I climbed up front, and stumbled on the way up. Snow looked concerned now. He looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't. The car slowed to a stop, and was turned off. Snow got out and helped me to the house. He knocked and Yuna answered.

"Hey Hope and?"

"Snow Villers." as he offered a hand.

"I'm going to my room." I said as I ran up stairs.

"What happened, and would you like some coffee?" Yuna asked.

"Yes please, and a bit happened after school."

* * *

As Snow explained I was in my room crying like I did whenever they were brought up and I told someone they died. After fifteen minutes I decided to do some homework, which was mostly pre-calculus. I need it for machanics, although I am preatty good as is, to go higher up I need stong mathmatical bases. After that I just started to doze off trying to imagine what would have happened if they were still alive.

* * *

"So I have you and the other to thank for his rescue?" asked Yuna.

"If you want to. Seifer is always starting trouble with his two friends, But Fujin was gone today. Squall, Tidus, and I are appointed by The Headmaster to keep an eye on him."

"Well to say thank you how would you like to come over for dinner frida, with the other two of course?"

"You bet I will ask them tomorrow."

"Anything you would like spacifically?"

"No, but I should be going."

"Ok, take care." Yuna said as she led him to the door. "Thank you again. He has trouble standing up to people."

* * *

[Knock Knock]... Hope can I come in?"

It was Yuna. After my parents died that summer Yuna went to study at Zanarkand University. She wanted to take care of me since I had no other family. Even before then we were good friends, and now she is like a older sister.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"How are you? Felling ok?"

"Not really."

"Well Snow told me everything that happened at school."

"It wasn't my fault, I didn't even do anything. Why does it have to happen to me?"

"I don't know Hope. But Snow said he would watch out for you. Also he and the other two will be coming over friday."

"Ok." I said simply. I probablly should have been more greatfull, but I wasn't feeling good.

"Would you like to talk about anything?"

"No."

"Ok. Oh and Snow said to meet him in the cafateria in the corner table for lunch."

"Alright."

"Well I am going to make dinner. Any special requests?"

"No, whatever you make will be fine."

"Ok I will be done in half an hour."

* * *

After second period the next day I met Snow, Squall, Tidus, and two others who looked like sisters at the table. Snow and Tidus waved as did the other shorter girl.

"Hey champ, I've got two others I would like to introduce you to. This is my girlfriend Serah."

"How are you?" She asked excitedlly

The other girl looked annoyed by the girlfriend statement.

"And her older sister Cla-"

"Lightning." She said interupting Snow.

"Anyway if you need any help you can count on these guys for help." offered Tidus.

"Hey we'll be back wait here. Tidus, Squall come on."

"Alright Snow." said Tidus.

"Yeah" simply said Squall, and they followed.

"So Hope, how are you?" asked Serah.

"Fine, I guess."

"Is it because of Seifer? Don't let him bother you, Snow, Lightning, or Squall will be able to handle him."

"Besides if he causes concern to Serah through you I will have to ease her, so if you need him beat let me know." offered lightning.

It gave me a small smile, but a smile non-the-less. Serah saw it and it made her smile, which caused Lightning to smile a little. Just at that time the three came back each carrying two trays which had hot dogs and other food on it. Which they got for us.

"Snow you didn't have to!" Serah complained.

"Non-sence it's no problem, especially for you." replied Snow.

"Hope, I got you some." offered Tidus.

"Thanks."

"Lightning." said Squall.

"Thanks." she replied.

As we ate there was some talk, but not which I joined for the most part. They all talked about past experiences, and what-not and eventually I finished and started to doze off, which I fell asleep. About half an hour later Tidus woke me up, and I noticed my eyes were wet. Everyone was looking at me a little concerned.

"Hope, are you ok?" Serah said concerninglly.

"I'm fine just a little tired. Why?"

"Man you were shaking and left calling for your mom and dad." Snow responded.

I realized what happened, and ran off. Tidus started after me, but Snow held him down. I ran to the bathroom and locked myself in a stall, just as Seifer walked in. I'm sure he would notice me if I didn't keep quiet. I sneezed, just as he was leaving and he obviously heard it.

"Is that silver locks?"

I walked out to comfront him.

"I thought you were suspended?" I accused.

"What the headmaster dosen't know won't hurt him."

"Of course not." I remarked sarcastically.

"It is going to stay that way isn't it?" He asked as he looked me over carefully and noticed my eyes.

"Were you crying?"

"None of your concern."

"Wuss!" He picked me up yet again. On top of that slammed me into the wall making me yelp involentarry, due to my injury from last time.

"Haha. without interfearence we will be aquanted just fine." He threatened.

"Hold it right there Seifer."

This was an older looking fellow who seemed fairlly muscular, but not so tall. Tidus was behind him.

"Your not allowed on the premasis of this building. You will let him go, and follow me."

"Fine!" he shouted and threw me.

Tidus ran over as I hit my head on the tile ground. My vision started to blur, and then blackness.

* * *

I woke up to a beeping sound. The first thing I noticed was someone talking.

"He may be in the coma for days, weeks, we don't know. I'm sorry."

The door shut, and I heard someone crying. The door opened again, and two males asked something to the girl. I started to see clearly.

"He's going to be fine right?" asked Tidus worried.

"I don't know." responded Yuna and started to cry.

I sat up as they looked at me.

"Hope!" Yuna screeched as she held me in her arms.

She looked at me, and hugged me again.

"I thought I lost you." She continued to hold me.

"You hit the ground preatty hard and made us all worry." Tidus commented.

"Seifer wasn't suppose to be there, but he is now within greater confinement." re-assured Snow.

"Tidus is it?" asked Yuna.

"Yes Ma'am." he responded.

"Could you get the doctor?"

"Right away miss."

"Next time I see him, I will beat him to a pulp." Promised Snow.

"How long was I out?"

"A couple of hours, maybe four" Snow responded.

As Yuna continued to hold me Tidus came back with a doctor.

"This is amazing. You are fortunate indeed." The doctor said.

"You will be able to leave as soon as we take another look, and confirm nothing is wrong. Ok?"

"Cool." I responded bluntly.

As the doctor left the room was quiet. Snow was the first to speak

"It's my fault!"

"No Snow Seif-." Tidus was cut off.

"If I would have gone or let you go this wouldn't have happened."

"Seifer broke the rules he shouldn't have been there."

"It dosen't matter. He was and it's my fault for not helping."

Just then Serah and Lightning walked in. Serah went over to Snow, and Lightning stood by the corner.

"Is he alright?" Serah asked.

"Yea I think so." Snow responded.

Just then the doctor walked in, and had Yuna step out and they were talking.

"I wonder if it's serious?" Tidus wondered out loud.

The doctor walked in, but Yuna didn't. It must have been bad.

"Could I have the rest of you step out please. I need to talk to him alone."

Everyone got up, and left without a word. Just then I got a little nauseas and a headach, probably from the fall.

"It's lucky your alive as hard as you hit your head. You slightly fractured your skull, when you fell. We are going to either keep you here or have someone watch you. For sure you are oing to be here for at least another ten days for it being minor, but we still have to serch you for other injurioes, and make sure you are stable. Chances are you will feel nausea, headachs, poor balance when standing, but you can speak fine can't you?"

"Yeah I can speak fine. However I can't feel my lower left arm."

"If all goes well that will be the worst. If not you could have even worse trouble lated down the road. I'm sorry."

He left and the others came back in, some with angry looks, teary eyes, and crying. Day two at this place, and I can't believe how bad this is turning out. I never wanted to be picked on and, bullied but here I am. Lucky to be alive. I think I will take Lightning on her offer.

Serah and Yuna were crying, Tidus was tearing, and Lightning, Snow, and Squall, who must have just got here, looked like they could kill anyone. Maybe they might. I don't know how, but they all consider me a friend only after two must really care about people.

* * *

**I am not sure if I was to brutal on Hopes situation of hospitalizing him. Oppinions? And is this good enough that I should continue?**


	2. Chapter 2 Snows View

**First I would like to thank all who left reviews it helped. Second I want ot say that I wrote this chapter so 1) I could get improvement of my writing, 2) To see how the alternate view point is, and 3) I was not sure how I was going to continue from Hopes point so consider this a experimental chapter. And I appologize for spelling errors.**

Chapter 2 Snows view

First day of junior year at Zanarkand High School. First period was alright considering it is welding, which I thought would be good to take. I can do it as a career and fix my motercycle. I need to weld together some stuff so I can start riding it second period was physical education. today we are playing blitzball, and Tidus in on my team with a couple others. Tidus is the team captain, MVP, and starter for the school team.

"Ok, most of you know the rules, but a refresher is still in order. Also before we start, Tidus no Jetch shots you hear?" the instructor started.

"Yes sir!" Tidus affirmed.

The instructor went over the rules, as he did Tidus had something up his sleeve I knew it.

"Ok you guys I have an idea."

"Of course you do Tidus. You are the big stuff." I said jokingly.

"Yeah yeah, well anyways here is what we do."

After he explained we had time to go over the ifs. We are about to start when Tidus just smiles, and then gets into his zone.

"Ready? GO!"

At that point everybody swam to the ball. Tidus got it because he is the fastest swimmer after all. There were three guys ganing on him. It was just as Tidus anticipated. Just then he threw it to me, and I caught it. There were two guys on me pretty quickly. I am better at ramming through guys, then out manuvering. But there was Gadot,my friend, who was a little smaller than mebut not by much. Also a small, silver haired kid. I went full out on Gadot, but went easier for the smaller kid. I broke through them. Here came the other three. I threw it to Squall who, and he threw it to Tidus. That's when he did it. An amazing display of skill, he calls it a sphere shot. He hits the ball with his head out of the water and kicks it back in, and scores of course.

"Tidus, no specialty shots other than the normal type!" the instructor yelled.

"Yes, Sir!" he replied.

The reson being for this is, because we are playing this as a game, not competition. Tidus has also been known to injure players, due to the sheer power in his shots. After that the game was always in our favour, for obvious reson that Tidus was on my side.

The rest of the day was a breeze, except for at the end of the day. I was walking with Squall and Tidus when we heard someone laugh. We decided to see what was going on and Tidus went around behind the lockers, and we found Seifer, and Raijin. They always cause trouble, and we recognized the victim to be the silver haired kid, who must have been new.

"Hey Seifer picking on the new kid huh? Not even the end of the week, and you need to be put in your place." I said

"Ahh man Seifer, what do we do?"

"Shut up and stay calm!"

"Hey you ok kid?" I asked.

He shook his head, probably because he was pinned to a locker.

"Don't worry we'll get ya. Now Tidus."

Just then Tidus broke Seifers grip and got the kid and went behind us. Tidus went to the nurses with him, and Squall and I took on Seifer and Raijin. We took them to Headmaster Cid. After that we went to my car, and waited fifteen minutes after the whole ordeal. We were on our usuall rout and Tidus told me to stop for Hope, who he met at the nurses.

"Need a lift?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said, and got in.

"Where you headed?" I asked.

"The apartments on the other side of town."

"Hey that's right by my place."

"You could drop us off on your way then." Stated Tidus.

"You bet Tidus, and I could even pick you all up if you needed."

"Well isn't that handy. Anyway those two are just troub'e, and you won't have to worry for a bit. You won't see them at school for a week or so." Said Squall.

"That long?" Tidus just stared in amazement.

"Yeah it was the whole beating up on a new student deal."

"We stopped at Squalls house, and he got out as Tidus got up in front.

"See you tomorrow." Tidus and I shouted.

"Yeah." he said bluntly.

"Hey Hope I have to ask you something about earlier in the nurses office." Tidus asked.

"What's that Tidus?"

"Well you said your parents wern't home. What do they do for jobs?"

"Nothing" Hope said sharply, and made Tidus flinch.

Just then I saw Hopes eyes. Full of sorrow, pain, and grief.

"So then they are home? But you told the nurs-"

"They are dead!" Hope shouted and started to cry.

Then Tidus was silent, and I turned off the radio."

"Tidus, this is your stop."

"Alright, later." and he left.

"Come on up here Hope."

He climbed up, while stuggaling slightly. I wasn't going to say anything, but was concerned for him. I parked, and he;ped Hope, and knocked on the door. A girl with

brown hair, a little taller than hope, who looked to be about 20 or so answered the door.

"Hey Hope, and?"

"Snow Villers." I offered a handshake.

"I'm going to my room." Hope said, and left.

"What's happened and would you like some coffee?" She asked.

Yes please, and a bit happened after school."

"My name is Yuna by the way."

"Nice to meet you."

She pured to cups of coffee, and sat down.

"So tell me, plaease."

As I explained I told her about the first time I saw him in PE, then about the ordeal of Seifer bullying him, and the situation that he told us about on the way here. I

also mentioned some of my past.

"I wasn't always big, and was bullied. But I had people there for me." I told her.

"It's hard to imagine you small."

"I know, but my point being I want to be there for him."

"So I have you and the others to thank for his rescue?"

"If you want to. Seifer is always starting trouble with his two friends, but Fujin was gone today."

"Well how would you like to come over friday, with the other two of course?" she offered.

"you bet, I will ask them tomorrow."

"Anything you would like spacifically?"

"No but I should be going, but tell Hope to meet at the corner table in the cafateria."

"Ok take care." she said as she led me to the door.

"Thank you again, he's always had trouble standing up to people."

I went to my apartment which was just below Hope and Yunas.

The next day nothing really happened my first two at lunch the five of us Squall, Serah, Tidus, Lightning, and myself were waiting for Hope, and

here he came.

"Hey champ! I have two others I would like to introduce you to. This is my girlfriend Serah."

"How are you"she asked excitedly as she always did when meeting someone new.

The other girl looked annoyed by the girlfriend statement.

"And her sister cla-"

"Lightning." she said interupting Snow.

"Anyway if you need any help you can count on these guys for help." offered Tidus.

"Hey we will be back wait here. Tidus, Squall come on."

"Alrighty Snow." Said Tidus.

"Yeah." said Squall simply, and they followed.

"Alright we are going to look out for Hope. I was able to go talk to his guardian, who is more like an older sister to him. Also we are going to get lunch for everyone.

Other than that don't mention his parents, make sure to give him space if he needs, and look out for him, because of Seifer.

"Ok no problem. We have to deal with Seifer anyways." Tidus mentioned.

As we picked up trays, two per person, for everyone else, and headed back, I had to question Squall.

"Hey are you going to ask Lightning out yet?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, and he is very good for hiding his feelings.

"C'mon you two are pefect for each other."

"Whatever."

I just laughed as we came back, knowing how he probablly liked her. I gave my tray to Serah.

"Snow you didn't have to." she complained.

"Non-sense it's not a problem especially since it's for you." I replied.

"Hope I got you a tray." offered Tidus.

"Thanks." he replied.

"Lightning." Squall said.

"Thanks." she replied.

After that we ate, and talked about stuff we did, and how we all met. Eventually we all noticed Hope acting wierd. He was calling for mom, and dad, he also started

crying. Serah was the one to wake him, because he was sleeping.

"Hope, are you ok?" she asked concerningly.

"I'm fine just a little tired, why?" Hope asked.

"Hope you were shaking and kept calling for your mom and dad.." I responded.

He started to run off and Tidus was going after him, but I held him down, with my hand.

"Snow he-"

"Give him time alone, then go help."

"I see"." Tidus replied.

"What was that all about?" Serah asked.

"He's had some difficult times, but I won't say, that is for Hope to say." I responded.

"Hey go check on him, he's probablly in the bathroom."

"On it." and Tidus ran off.

"I hope he's ok." Serah said.

"He just needed some time alone. I'm sure he will be ok."

[Buzz Buzz] I checked my phone. I got a message from Tidus. "Seifer is her I am getting Laguna. Meet me at the bathroom." Laguna i the school enforcer ex-

millitary and also writes. He also makes se everyone was where they were suppose to be, if they needed directions to a class, and for situations like this of

keeping suspended kids off the school area. Headmaster Cid is strict about suspension.

"I got to go. Not sure if I will be back." I said and left.

I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could, but Tidus and Laguna got there first. Laguna took Seifer away, probablly to Cid, and I found Tidus and an unconccious

Hope.

I helped take Hope to the Hospital. Then Tidus and I left to get something to eat. We went back and we went n his room as the doctor left.

"He's going to be fine right?" asked Tidus.

"I don't know." Yuna responded and started to cry.

All three of us looked as Hope sat up.

"Hope." Yuna screeched and embraced him.

She looked at him and hugged him for a while.

"I though I lost you." she continued to hold him.

"You hit the ground preatty hard and made us all worry." Tidus commented.

"Seifer wasn't suppose to be there, but he is now within greater confinement." I tried to re-assure.

"Tidus, is it?" Yuna asked

"Yes Ma'am."

"Could you get the doctor?"

"Right away miss."

"Next time I see him I will beat him to a pulp." I promised.

"How long was I out?"

"A couple of hours." I responded.

Tidus came back with the doctor and he explained some stuff. I was thinking, and didn't catch a word. How could I let this happen? Why hadn't I let Tidus go to

begine with?

"It's my fault!" I bamed myself for not being there.

"No, Snow, Seif-"

"If I would have gone or let you go to begine with this wouldn't have happened.

"Seifer broke the rules. He shouldn't have been there."

Just then Serah and Lightning walked in. Serah come over to me, and Lightning went to stand by the corner. Tidus must have messaged them.

"Is he alright?" Serah asked.

"Yeah I think so." I responded.

The doctor came in and called for Yuna to step out. I feared the worst. How could I let this happen? How un-luckey must he have been to have something this

serious happen? The doctor walked in, but Yuna didn't. He asked us to leave for a moment. We left and found Yuna crying, which Serah, naturally went over to

comfort. About then, Squall arrived, and he had his usuall look of not concerned.

"Hey, how is he?" Squall asked.

"He has a fractured skull, and who knows what will happen next." Yuna said and continued to sob.

"How?"

"Seifer." I said angrily.

"He shouldn't have been at school."

"I know." I said.

The doctor came out and told us we could enter. As we entered I could see tears welling in his eyes. Only his second day and he is in major care. That was the

beggining of our friendship.

* * *

**Again please leave reviews, and let me know if I should continue to switch view points between Hope and Snow, and how I could make it better. The next chapter will continue from Hopes view point next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 Recouperation

**Sorry this took a long time to post, but I hve had a lot of stuff come up, and I had to get a computer to type on again. I have been writing these chapters down in a notebook I have with me whenever I have free time. I have also had a lack of free time, but I will be back to writing and posting. Alsofrom now on to specify what kind of conversation or thought is going on will be as such.**

_"This is normal conversatiion or notes"_

**"This is Hope thinking in first person"**

**Also some text might be bold for emphasis. ****I think that's all I have so far, but again sorry and I hope you like this next chapter.**

Chaptr 3 Recoupration

I was out of the hospital within nin days, in which everyone visitd m, and brought m flowers, balloons, and chocolate. I still don't know how they can be so carring. Anyways the doctor said I was stable enough to be out without medical supervision so I went to school friday. I still had a minor headach, although I don't have anything else othr than not feling my lower arm. The doctor said some nerves were damaged, but mayy or may not heal.

There I was first period, English and I noticed this bright red-haded girl looking at me. She pulled out a piece of paper, wrote something, and had some people pass it to me. I starred at it, looked at her with a "is it for me kinda look", and read it

_My name is vanille. You are Hope correct?". _

I took out a pen and wrote my response of

_"Yes, why do you ask?"._

I passeed it back and it kept going back and forth.

_"Rumor has it you were in th hospital."_

_"Yea, I was"_

_"I'm sorry, are you ok?"_

_"I guess so" _

_"I'm here if you want to talk." _

**"What is with these people? You would think everyone is buddy buddy."**

_"I don't really want to talk about it right now."_

Eventually we stopped.I don't even know why these people are so concerned and upfront with someone they don't even know. Eventually second period came, and we are doing blitzball again, but this time I am with Snow, Tidus, Squall, and another guy who was as big as Snow, and has fiery-redish, yeellow hair. I don't know if it's natural.

I was standing by myself before the game began, and Snow walked over.

_"You fellin ok?"_ he asked.

_"Not really."_

**"I wish that I could just be by myself without anyone bothering me, but someone alwyas asks if i'm ok."**

_"Hey I will be watching out for you this time" _he promised.

The game was about to begine. There was the blitzoff and Snow got the ball. I had an idea, and hopped that Snow would catch on. He was looking around, because he had some blockers incoming. He turned and saw me, and he must have picked up what I was thinking, because he smiled as he threw the ball to me. Knowing that he caught on I headed straight as a guy was coming for me. Snow turned and rammed him then I passed it to Squall who instantly threw it to Tidus, who kicked a goal. In the wnd we had 9 goals, and the other team had 2, because I was unable to block them on both occasions, being as small as I am.

**"They take blitzball preatty seriously here, even if it is PE"**

My next periiod is lunch. As Tidus, Squall, Snow, and the red haired guy, along with myself headed to lunch, I wasn't sure what I was doing for lunch, because of open campus, or if I was even hungry. I was deep in thought as we were walking through the halls, I was looking out the windows. Finally we got to the cafateria with all the round tables, posters with _"Got milk?"_, and _"Don't drink and drive.", _and more windows with a good view of the outside. I didn't feel like eating, but the others brought their own lunches. We walked to the commons with more tables, and a small pit we sat in. They all started eating, and I sat there thinking. Eventually someone got my attention.

_"Hope, Hope?" _Serah asked.

_"What" _I responded.

_"Are you ok? Something seems to be off?"_

_"Yeah, just thinking. I'm fine?"_

_"Are you sure? You look a little worn out."_

_"Ya i'll be fine once school is over with"_

_"Well anyway you know what today is right?"_

It took me a little time to respond, because I had been in the hospital.

_"Friday?"_

_"Yes, and do you do anything on friday nights?"_

_"No I never have since..." _I didn't finish, but she understood.

_"Well how about you come out with us tonight?"_ Snow responded this time.

_"Are you guys sure I mean-" _I was interupted.

_"Of course, why wouldn't we be sure?" _Tidus finished

_"Well I never went out with a bunch of people before, and I never did a whole lot anyway."_

After we finished lunch my next class was collage calculus. I wanted to become not just a machanic, but also an engineer if I could meet the requirements. In my class there wern't any windows, there were about 20 desks, a white board up front, and a chalk board to the left, along with all kinds of math posters. I was the only sophmore in the class, with a few juniors, and mostly seniors, but overall not a big class. Some have said I am a mathmatical genius, and I was gifted, but i still had to take a speciall test to get in the class. Serah was in the class so it kindad made it better, but she hadn't noticed me yet, which might be a good thing. She was talking to some other people and probablly knew them all, considering she is friendly and seemed to be friends with everybody. Eventually class started. As we all got in our seats the teacher looked at me.

_"Ahh Mr. Estheim glad to have you here today, after not being here for almost two weeks I trust you will be able to pick up with the rest of the class?"_

Serah looked at me, and smiled. I guess she didn't realize I was in the class. As the lecture went on about all kinds of different formulas involving derivitives, I wondered about tonight. I would talk to Yuna, but i'm not sure if I could trust them so quickley. I know they "saved" me more or less, but I don't understand why they would be so quick to befriends me. How is that they would want to be my friend, or think they understand me so well? I keep thinking to myself, until fourth period came.

Fourth period was my science class. Biology, it's not my worst class, but I don't particullarly like it. But it went by quickly. The last part of the class I noticed the same red-haired girl. She smiled, and waved. I tried to hide by pretending I didn't see her, but I dropped my notebook which I was "reading". I was hopping the bell would ring, but I wasn't that lucky.

_"Hi there." _She said.

_"Hi."_

_"How are you?"_

_"I'm fine."_

She looked closer at me. I got nervous and started shifting. Just then the bell rang.

_"If you say so. Ciao!" _and she ran off.

I made my way out to the front where I assumed Snow was going to be. Just as I turned the cornner I saw him, and he saw me. Seifer, Raijin, and Fujin.

_"Well if it isn't the pip squeak chicken wuss. How are you.?" _He mocked.

I tried to turn around, and go the other way, but he wasn't going to let that happen. He moved in front of me.

_"Don't think your so tough that you can just ignore me small fry."_

_"You shouldn't ignore Saifer y'know?" _Said Raijin.

_"Rude." _was all that Fujin said.

_"No I ment to be on my way, and not bother you." _

I tried to go around the other way, but he just moved in front again. I lookedup at him he was about six inches taller, and was a lot bigger thaan me. Just then the same guy who Tidus showed up with in the bathroom last time came around the corner. Snow came up behind.

_"There isn't a problem is there?" _The guy asked.

_"I don't believe so." _Seifer responded.

_"He wouldn't let me leave." _I said.

_"Think your tough don't ya_?" _He wispered to me, but Snow heard as well._

_"Think your tough picking on someone half your size?" _Snow retaliated.

_"Snow , and Hope you can leave. Seifer and you two go before I take you to Headmaster, __**again**__."_

Snow and I left and met Tidus and Squall at the car. Snow explained quickly what happened and left. Tidus was talking to the other two, and I was thinking:

**"Why is it always me? Also why does Snow always help? I wonder if he was bullied. **

_"Hey Snow."_

_"What's up Hope?"_

_"Why do you always help me out?"_

Tidus and Squall got quiet. I wonder if I asked at the wrong time.

_"Hope, I want to help protect those who can't stand up to others on their own. I mean no offense in that, because Seifer is twice your size, and almost put you in a coma, and he usually has Raijin and Fujin with him it makes the odds a bit unfair even if it was me in your circumstance." _

Perhaps I will talk to him later. I want to know something for sure. Squall was dropped of first again. Tidus jumped up front as usuall. Snow didn't have a whole lot in his car other than a couple CDs, sterio, and example dog tag on his mirror, maybe he was thinking military or maybe he thought they looked cool. His car was painted dark blue, with two black strippes going down the middle of his car. We drove a little while longer, and Tidus got out, and I got up front. There wasn't a whole lot of talk, but I just there thinkingg. I wasn't sure if there was anything to say, but maybe I should invite Snow over.

_"Hey Snow, since we live right next to each other do you want to just come over?" _I asked hopping to not mess this up.

_"Yeah, I mean if it's ok with Yuna."_

_"I don't think she will mind." _

Just the we pulled up, and got out. I just opened the door, and walked in as Snow followed.

_"Yuna, i'm home!"_

No answer. I started to get worried

_"Yuna, are you here?" _

I was worried. Yuna was always home by now. I ran around the appartment, but couldn't find her.

_"What's wrong?"_ Snow asked

_Yuna's always home by now, but there wasn't a note or anything."_

_"Maybe she just went out"_

_"It's just like then."_

_"Just like-" _Snow cut out.

I starteed to shake a little. I feared the worse. It was almost like then, but what if she was taken? I started to cry silently. Snow rushed over grabbed my shoulders, and his mouth was moving, but I couldn't hear anything. I thought this wouldn't happen anymore, but I was wrong.

**Well there's chapter 3 I did have some time to think over this as I was typing, and had some adjustments, but let me know what you think and hope you enjoyed it.**

**PS. I do not have the latest word or anything I have word pad right now, and it does not have spell check I do appologize.**


	4. Chapter 4 Revelation and a New Friend

**Here is chapter 4. I feel like I am getting somewhere with this story. Again I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 4 Revelation and a New Friend

I woke up to lying on the couch, with Snow sitting next to me. The last thin I remembered was that I stooped running around, because I couldn't find Yuna. Then I saw Yuna walk in the room with a box of tissues. I went to sit up, but I got dizzy and decided not to.

_"Snow, what happened?"_ I asked

_"Hey your awake! Well, when you couldn't find Yuna you started to worry. You were shaking pretty bad, and when I tried to talk to you, you didn't respond, then started to cry, fell, and blacked out." _He explained.

_"What happened with you Hope?" _

**"I didn't want to worry Yuna, but it happened."**

_"We got here, and I couldn't find you it was just like then. You are always here after school. I couldn't... I couldn't help, but feel what I did then. I was scared, because you weren't here."_

_"I didn't mean to scare you, I just went to go get food and different stuff for tonight. Since you were in the hospital, I was going to have your friends over the next friday that you would be out. Are you well enough for that?"_

_"Yeah, I guess." _I said

**"Still... friends? I'm still unsure about friends, and what that means."**

However Yuna and I, along with Snow, who insisted on helping, started preparing snacks, food, drinks, like crackers, dips, meat slices of all kinds, ham rolls with mayo, sour creme, and the works. The hours went by and we cleaned up and set the food out in the dinning room counter, with an empty table for whatever anyone needed. Just then someone knocked on the door. I went to go answer the door. It was Tidus with his usual cheery smile, and Squall with his usual stern-ish look. Tidus had a yellow tee shirt on, and a pair of black cargo shorts with a necklace with three loops, while Squall had a black tee and a pair of dark jeans, with a necklace with a lions head.

_"Hey" _Tidus said.

_"Hey, come on in." _I responded

_"Hey Tidus, hey Squall"_

_"How;s it goin Snow?" _Tidus responded.

_"Hey" _was all that Squall said.

_"How are you two?"_ Yuna asked.

_"Good!"_ Tidus exclaimed.

_"Fine_." _Squall added bluntly._

Just then there was another knock. I answered the door. Serah and Lightning showed up. Serah was wearing shorts with a light blue tee shirt, and Lightning had jeans, with a blue shirt. Lightning just walked in over by Squall. Serah went over to Snow.

_"How's everyone tonight?" _Serah asked in her energetic voice.

_"Well snacks are over here, and it's self-serve so dig in." _Announced Yuna.

The plates were at the beginning of the line, followed by a line of crackers, cheeses, ships, salsa, nachos, and other dips and finger foods. The kitchen was next to the dining room, which was next to the living room. The living room was soon filled with conversation from people, with snacks, and drinks. We played games, talked, and snacked. After a while they started talking about when they went to the movies, walked around, and just sat around Snows house talking about whatever was going on in their lives. I sat and listened as usual, and Yuna had some interaction with the others. After a while a couple people suggested we play hide and seek, and everyone thought it would be fun. At about 10:30 PM we decided to go outside, and started the game. Even though we lived in apartments, there was still large areas with short grass, medium sized bushes, and a couple trees which were good for climbing. The parking lot was separated from the grass of the apartments by a small line connecting the different sections of the parking lot, because each group of apartments had it's own section of the lot. We had decided that Lightning was it. She seemed to be easy enough to evade as far as I could see, but Snow seemed to be a little nervous. I didn't know, but I was more concerned by not being the first one caught. Lightning started to count to twenty, and everyone started to hide. i started to behind a bush, and noticed Tidus climb up a tree, Snow decided to hide behind the cars in the lot, Serah went around the back, and Yuna decided to go behind the apartments the other direction. I heard fifteen, and ran to the other side of the apartment so I could go back around the opposite side. I went towards the back so I could keep an eye on her. She was searching, around some of the trees and bushes. She was turning my way so I snuck back up front. When I got up front, I started heading behind a bush and knealed behind it.

_"Found you."_ Lightning said.

_"Ahhhhhh!" _I screamed.

**"How did she get here before I did? I have no idea how she would have been able to."**

I sat by the stairs to the apartment, as Lightning searched for the others. She found everyone else in a half hour. We played for another hour, before Yuna said she get to bed. After that we to walk around town. We eventually went to a park, with a playground, trees spread around, and bathrooms. Park, and sat around as everyone split off into couples to talk. I was with Tidus, Snow was with Serah, and Lightning was with Squall. I decided to finally ask Tidus some questions I have been holding back.

_"Hey Tidus I was just curious, Lightning was able to follow or find me pretty quickly, almost before I knew where I was going how is that?"_

_"First you have to know something Hope. Serah and Lightnings parents died of some rare disease before they were in high school, which made Lightning mature pretty quickly, and she also got rid of her emotions for everyone other than Serah. She also joined the the military or specifically the guardian corps as soon as she could to protect her sister and also for funding for their needs. She has worked her way up in rank, even though she isn't out of high school yet. She is training for special forces so she was able to find you easily."_

_"But she doesn't like Snow, even though he wants to protect Serah as well?"_

_"Snow means well, but Lightning is a little overprotective, and doesn't take chances as most people think."_

I had seen Squall walk over to Snow, and Serah to Lightning.

_"I wonder if he asked her out. Anyways Snow wants to protect everyone, it;s just the way he is. He is a good fighter, and uses that to help. Like when Seifer wants to bully you and others as well. Snow won't have it, even though Seifer is a jerk he won't do anything to get on Snows bad side, although he has gotten bolder he was put back in place. __**Especially **__when Lightning is around. Even though Lightning seems to not care, she has taken a liking to our little group. Although i'm not sure if Seifer knows exactly, but if he doesn't he's in for a surprise."_

_"Also how do I fit into __**This**__? I mean why would anyone __**want**__ to help me?"_

_"It's mostly, because of who Snow is. He wants to protect people, it's also why he helps with Seifer at school, with the Headmasters approval. Snow was picked on when he was younger, and he wasn't always so built."_

**"I don't know why they always wanted me around. I never did anything for them, but they still accept me."**

I found a tree and started climbing it. The other four started walking back, as I found a good branch to sit on. I started to think about how I got here. I sat thinking about how it might have been, if they had not died. I cried silently, tears rolling of my cheeck dropping below. I didn't realize the five of them were below, but the tears already fell.

_"Is it raining?" _Serah asked.

_"I don't think so." _responded Tidus.

She looked up and saw me.

_"Never mind it's just my imagination." _She said to the others.

I don't think any of them saw me, except for Serah.

_"I feel like climbing a tree." _Serah started climbing.

_"I'll be down in a minute."_

She poked my shoulder. I turned to look at her, there was worry in her eyes, but she smiled, and gave me a hug. I didn't know what to think, it was so long since i've had one. It felt warm.

**"Why is she so worried? What do I have to offer that they would want? What drives them to have a friendship that they help each other so much? I don't understand any of this."**

_"What's up?" _I asked.

_"I was just curious as to why you were up here."_

_"To be alone."_

_"There are friends down there. You don't have to be alone." _She offered

_"What did I do that they should help me, and who said I needed help?" _I sounded cold, but she still smiled.

_"You didn't have and don't have to do anything, and maybe you didn't need help it was just offered in case you wanted." _She continued to smile. _"It's up to you if you want help, but we're here too offer help." and with that she offered a hand , and we both climbed down._

I wasn't sure how the others were going to react. I also hope Snow wouldn't get mad at me, because I was with his girl. Some guys are just that protective, but I didn't know what to expect. I had just got down, and Serah followed.

_"All ready to go." _Serah said, and with that we all started walking back to the apartment.

_"So Hope you've been here about two weeks or so, how do you like it?" _Snow asked.

**"How do you think it's going genius? I have been in the hospital most of the time how would you feel!?"**

_"It's alright I guess."_

_"Hahaha, you guess? Ya not sure or what?"_

**"Are you serious? So call and fine joking like it's nothing. Forget this i'm not going to trust you just, because you say, and do stuff now. What about later on huh? You going to be there then?"**

_"I guess i'm not."_

_"Hey what's the matter? Was it something I said?"_

_"Yea, it was something you said! You think I wanted to be here? If my parents were still here I wouldn't have to be here. I hate it here, because no matter what I do I am going to have trouble with whoever decides to pick on me."_

_"Hey what's with you-" _Tidus was soon cut off by Snow.

_"Hope, I didn't mean to offend you. I said something that offended you, and i'm sorry I had no idea. People go through hardships and have too overcome those hardships-"_

By this time everyone headed off and hung out by a nearby tree as Snow and I talked.

_"You think it's as easy as that huh? What if someone took the person you cared about the most, and you were never able to see them again?"_

_"Some people have more difficulty overcoming those hardships, and just need more time that's completely fine. If you ever need anything we are here. And with us around you won't have to worry about anyone picking on you."_

_"How can you promise to always be there? There isn't anything you can say or do that will make it always happen!"_

_"Hope what are you most afraid of?"_

_"I am afraid that I will end up losing the ones that care about me the most, I don't want to trust you, because it will end up badly. i don't want you to waste your time with someone as insignificant as myself. You guys are perfectly fine without me, and I have nothing to offer to you guys."_

_"Hope you don't have to trust us if you don't want to, you don't even have to like us, but I will always try to help no matter what."_

_"Why do you have to do this?"  
_

_"I just feel that it's right. I can tell you that I was once where you are now."_

He started getting watery eyes.

**"What does he mean, and what is it that he has to cry over."**

_"Hope, I was bullied when I was younger. My dad was never there for me he never cared, my mom wouldn't ever help, but she acted like she did. It was obvious that she didn't. Then they both died. One in a car wreck, the other in a fire that killed many others. I never had anyone there for me, until I moved here."_

At this time Snow was crying, his voice was the same, but he had a lot in his life that he got past.

**"He is like me."**

He got on the ground on all fours.

_"Whatever I did that offended you, you do as you see fit for compensation."_

**""What am I suppose to do? How would the others react? I can't do this. I can trust Snow for now, but he means to right something he had no idea about."**

_"I can't do this is ridiculous. Get up! Don't make me do this."_

He did as so.

_"Hope, can I be your friend? Would that be OK with you?"_

_"Snow, I think that would be OK with me. Also I want to apologize for all the times that I doubted you, and never gave you a fair shot. It was unfair of me, and not right towards you. I am sorry, and hope you could forgive me."_

_"Hahaha of course, now how about we get back to the others. Oh and by the way could we keep everything that I said between us?"_

_"Yeah, and could you keep this a secret, because i'm not quite ready to trust the rest of them. Your secret is safe with me."_

_"Yeah no problem, and it looks like we will get to know each other a little bit better."_

* * *

**I liked how this chapter ended, and thought it was a good stopping spot.**


End file.
